


【铁虫/PWP】Clever boy

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *很少见的虫哥dirty talk+满屏暗示&黄腔+高浓度bj预警*pp的所有引诱都是为了让TS开心！





	【铁虫/PWP】Clever boy

“还要。”

Tony把头微微侧过去的时候，男孩正用下巴在他的肩窝处很不经意地摩擦。他能嗅得到Peter刚刚沐浴完还带着潮湿沐浴液的沁鼻味道，他推测了一下大概是Peter昨天从超市带回来的那管樱花味。

手中的水果刀正把案板上的香蕉劈成小块，而Tony在之前注意到Peter靠近他的时候用刀尖喂给了他那么一小口。谁知道男孩把下巴搭在他的肩膀上就再也没有挪开，Tony也只好努力把身子向Peter的一侧倾斜让他靠起来不那么费劲。

其实Peter早就意识到今天的Tony Stark有什么反常了。从他拧开门锁走进来开始他就注意到Tony基本没怎么抬起过眼睑，大概是有什么事情让他不开心，不过这也是Peter的一个小推测。

所以他在看见Tony又完工了一根香蕉之后准备索要下一块。Tony看了他一眼之后用刀尖插了一块比第一个要更大一点的，朝Peter递过来的时候动作看起来很小心，毕竟这样的传递方式倒是很有可能受伤。

Peter没有接过那块香蕉。“你先吃。”他眨了眨眼睛。

Tony显然是顿了顿，本来那句生硬的拒绝哽在喉头突然挤不出来了，Peter这幅似乎刻意又好像很自然挑起眉眼的样子把杏褐色的眸底衬出一丝竟然有些俏皮的神色。他把刀刃折过来叼在唇尖，那双在浅黄色灯光下似乎闪烁着某种光芒的目光跟了过去。

在Tony马上就用舌尖把香蕉块吞到口腔里的时候，男孩突然把脑袋凑了过来。顶触在香蕉块上的舔舐让Tony把齿间嵌入香蕉肉内防止它被那舌尖推入口腔，Peter微微倾着脑袋的弧度似乎要和他接吻，但他们的唇瓣并没有丝毫接触。

Peter半眯着眼睛，Tony盯着他的眸子突然有几分期待。男孩很灵巧张开的嘴只允许他伸出舌尖，似乎带着他沐浴液味道的樱花颜色舌尖像是柔软舞蹈的羽毛，舔舐在湿润香蕉上留下的细碎水声撞在耳膜上有着扰乱心智的奇怪冲击感。

这已经足够让他硬了。Tony垂下来的眼睑目不转睛盯着那男孩似乎噙着浴后柔红的脸颊，Peter的睫毛因为目光下切而微微颤抖。

下一秒Peter把脑袋向前探了一寸，突然啃咬在Tony下唇上的动作持续了大概一秒钟的时间。一时间Peter没有放开他的唇瓣，下一秒他把目光抬起来，Tony在看到那双几乎带着生理泪水可以潮湿的眼眶之后屏住了呼吸。

水果刀在滑落掌间的时候降落在水果案板上，清脆的叮当响声似乎也正好让两个人靠近了一些。Peter注意到Tony脸上露出了今天晚上的第一个笑容，他当然也察觉到这种面部表情的变化是因为什么。

然后他用灵活的舌尖夺走了Tony本来就没有太用力牢固着的那块已经绵软了的香蕉，他很轻易用舌头便把它挤压成黏腻的稠状物，果肉散发出来的甜腻味道开始充斥他的鼻腔。

“别人的东西都很好吃？”

像是打趣，又好像是某种隐秘的暗示，Tony眯起眼睛仍然带着很细微的笑意。厨房内的灯光不怎么刺眼，所以这让两个人脸上衬过来的光芒也是略显昏暗的。不过这种昏暗的光线似乎让他们现在的调情很有氛围感，在Tony眼里Peter的鼻梁上有跳跃的柔和光圈。

Peter很小幅度地摇了摇头，大概如果不是Tony看到他额角微微晃动的卷起毛发他根本注意不到Peter头部的动作。然后他又一次把脑袋靠近了过来，很小心啃咬在他下唇的动作像是抓挠心尖的情色挑逗。

“……您的最好吃。”

被咬住的唇际之间在Peter话音落下之后挤出一段叹息，一个“您”字眼被念的很重，而出乎意料的这样的措辞竟然听起来多了丝情色意味。下一秒突然将Peter用力拢在怀里的动作把他们两个完全贴合在一起。Tony没费太大力气用舌尖撬开Peter微张的嘴，毕竟这算是Peter主动的引诱所以他也根本没有想要防备。男孩的舌侧因为刚刚吃下了香蕉所以舔起来滑嫩香甜，口腔内弥散着的果肉味道粘连在Tony的舌苔上似乎也覆盖上了甜腻味道。

然后他感觉到Peter正从他衬衣最下面的纽扣开始动作。渐渐地当Peter解开到他胸前的纽扣时，Tony直接将手探入了Peter根本没有认真裹好的浴巾之内，当他触碰到这男孩压根除了这个浴巾之外什么都没穿时，Tony用喉咙发出了一声轻笑。

“你他妈就这么想让我办了你？”这个吻从他的这句微扬下巴的质问开始结束，他们彼此分开时Tony把目光逗留在Peter因为湿润而变得微红甚至弹透的唇瓣，“……硬成这样？”

当Tony直接握在Peter已经完全挺立的阴茎上时，他把后半句接了上去。男孩把身子倚靠在橱柜上，手臂从浴巾下抽出来支撑在身侧的两旁。Tony用大拇指滑向Peter鼓胀的尖端处，摩擦在龟头边缘处的动作轻柔且缓慢。

Peter迎上他似乎带着笑意的目光，支撑在橱壁上的双臂因为身下的刺激而抻得笔直。“您也硬了该怎么解释呢？”Peter把目光逗留在面前那西裤下已经完全鼓胀起来的外廓形状，他在因为疑问句而扬起语调的时候声音很不自然地带了颤音，毕竟似乎是惩罚一样突然用力碾过尖端的指尖让他开始呼吸不顺，“不会就是因为一个吻吧？”

察觉到Peter的这句反问像是嘲讽，Tony把手下的力道加大了些。他在把Peter握得很紧的情况下用指尖摩擦着Peter已经溢出前列腺液的前端，湿润了的指肚碾在龟头边缘处滑嫩且火热。男孩这个时候已经把Tony的衬衣完全敞开了，但他还没有机会把这衬衣全部褪下来。

但Tony已经很轻易便把覆盖在Peter身上的浴巾丢在了一边。另一只手挪向Peter胸前的位置时，他向前靠了靠。

“看看你今天的这幅样子，你就知道为什么。”

贴在Peter耳边的这一句低沉声线让Peter下意识挺直了脊背，下一秒突然从乳尖上传递来的温热潮湿令他直接低喘出声。Tony埋下头吸吮在那粉色凸起上的动作起先是温柔的，而加上下体传递过来的撸动感受带给他的双重刺激简直令Peter呼吸停滞。乳尖被齿缝摩擦的轻微刺痛让他下意识抓紧了Tony攥着他阴茎的手腕，而这似乎并不能阻止Tony的动作。

Peter阴茎上分泌出来的液体足够让Tony撸动他的时候发出湿润的水声，以及那滑嫩的触感让Peter的阴茎触起来也滚烫坚硬。每一次Tony用指尖碾压过Peter最敏感的尖端处时他都会下意识地叫出声，而他舌尖上覆盖着地已经完全坚硬起来的乳尖在他反复舔舐吸吮的时候那胸脯都会有似乎电击过后的轻颤，从Peter皮肤上散发出来的樱花沐浴液都无法掩盖的奶香气息距离他的鼻腔那样近，Tony嗅起来几乎要失去理智。

“哈…Tony…”Peter的上身几乎要瘫软在那橱柜上，而面前的男人似乎并没有停下来的趋势，“我快要…快…”

突然松开那乳尖的动作让Peter感觉胸口一凉，自己下意识看到他完全涨红甚至开始肿胀的乳尖竟有一种强烈的视觉冲击感。当然Peter也不知道他现在从脸颊一直赤红到耳尖，这种充满性张力的场面大概也只有Tony这样的身份才能看得到。

然后Tony用力吻上了他，但他现在没什么心思接吻。小腹处开始酝酿的温热让他反复有着想要喷射的冲动，但好像还差那么一点。Tony撸动他的动作似乎并没有要加速的意思，而Tony反复舔舐他的时候似乎刻意把Peter的呻吟声封锁在口腔里发出沉闷的低喘。

“你可得告诉我你今天到底想干什么，”舔舐那唇际的时候，Tony压低声音用呼吸喷在Peter几乎颤抖着的唇尖，“你想找点刺激的事情干？小恶魔？”

Peter的喘息因为他们之间距离太近而被他听得很清楚，Tony简直太喜欢Peter每一次喘息后颤抖的奶音了，在Peter每一次吸气的时候都残留着喉间没有遗漏完全的呻吟，现在听起来好像是因为临近高潮而挤压出来的微弱哭腔。

“这….这还不明显吗….”

“当然不。我想听你说出来。”他用舌尖碾压着Peter可能因为喘息也可能因为他们之间唾液交错而完全湿润的唇瓣，同时配合上他拇指用力碾压过那马眼上的动作，他似乎感受得到Peter已经完全坚硬甚至即将蓄力的滚烫处。

在他已经完全察觉到Peter的阴茎挺立起来时，他突然用力把那阴茎攥得很死。拇指用力压住即将喷射出白浊液体的出口处，Tony在听到Peter一声几乎无助的呻吟之后放开了他的嘴。

“......想你操我，”Peter的回答几乎是带着哭腔的，“我要射了，我….让我射…..”

“‘你’？”他把拇指堵得更死了些。

“‘您’，”Tony假装他没有看见Peter几乎要溢出眼眶的生理泪水，颤抖的声线听起来简直足够迷人了，“求您让我….”

他甚至都可以感觉到Peter浑身上下都在因为抑制射精而颤抖，所以他在这一刻挪开了指尖。下一秒喷涌而出的白浊液体很巧妙地覆盖在Tony完全被敞开的下腹上，黑色的西裤上也沾染了几个浓稠的白点。随着被释放后的一刻舒爽，Peter彻底瘫软了下去。Tony看着他蹲伏在地面上的样子，可能由于高潮的原因Peter的额角似乎在灯光下反射着湿润的光。

Peter瘫软下去始终没有把头抬起来，Tony本来打算等男孩缓一缓再继续，但他可能真的没办法忍下去——他已经听够了那完全令他燃烧欲望的喘息和呻吟声了，肿胀阴茎被衣物束缚的感觉可一点也不让他感觉到舒适。

他在把指尖插入Peter发梢的时候摸得到他发丝间的潮湿，他在短暂的抚摸了几次之后将他的头抬了起来。Peter抬起头的时候他看得到那脸颊完全渗透的润红色，以及可能高潮猛烈而强烈反映出的湿润后潮红色唇瓣。

“看看这些，”Tony俯下来的目光似乎带着责备意味，他能看见Peter的视线逗留在Tony小腹上的那一片白色污浊，“….把它们舔干净。”

似乎是短暂的犹豫，Tony几乎压迫性的目光也根本没给Peter逃避的机会——当然现在看起来Peter也没打算拒绝他。感觉得到Peter现在浑身无力的样子，所以男孩将膝盖跪在了他的两只脚背上，下一秒抬起的头让厨房昏暗的灯光把Peter湿润的眼眶照射地几乎令他目眩神迷。

Peter似乎给了他一个意味深长的眼神，Tony看得见Peter微微眯起的眼皮以及似乎挤出的一丝笑意。

然后就是微微探出的舌尖。柔软的触感挤压在他小腹上的时候有一种绵软瘙痒的温热感，Tony发誓当他亲眼看见那粉嫩的舌尖勾起粘稠的白色液体时简直足够让他再坚硬一分。Peter从始至终都抬着眼睑看他，似乎一直没有眨动过眼睛——杏褐色的眸子似乎透着某种隐秘的意味，该死的，Tony总感觉自己这不算过分解读。

Tony隔着两层布料就可以用他的阴茎感觉到Peter骨骼分明的喉咙，他抑制不住自己想要褪下裤子的冲动。Peter没有射太多，所以他似乎只是用了几十秒的时间便把他小腹上的那些污浊清理干净。

Peter的喉咙紧贴着他滚烫坚硬的阴茎，然后他很敏感地感觉到Peter用力把他卷入口腔的精液吞了下去，喉咙上下涌动的弧度居然巧妙地碾压过他被包裹住的阴茎。

“它不会现在就射出来吧，”Peter再次开口的时候声音已经有点滑腻地无力，Tony看着那双准备解开他皮带的手屏住呼吸，“我隔着两层就已经感觉到它的温度了，Mr.Stark。您能再忍一会儿的吧？”

杏褐色的眼睛被生理泪水湿润过后看起来潮湿且明亮，现在看下去那双眼睛距离他鼓胀起来的位置几乎贴在一起，而Peter说出的那样一句话让他下意识倒抽一口气。

“.…Fuck，”他舒了一口长气，胸腔内压抑住的低沉声线划过喉咙，“我能现在就操烂你的嘴。”

将手覆盖在Peter缓慢解开那皮带的手背上，突然加上的力道促使Peter飞快解开了他的皮带，而在Tony拉开那西裤拉链的那一瞬间弹跳出的肿胀阴茎很巧妙地拍打在Peter的鼻尖上，Peter下意识闭上了一侧的眼睛，Tony湿润的尖端在他的鼻尖上蹭上了一片水迹。

他很用力地掐住了Peter脸颊两侧将那唇瓣挤压出入口，他在将阴茎顶入那口腔之前刻意把阴茎在男孩的脸上反复碾压了两次。深红色的性器与男孩还噙着高潮后霞红的脸颊衬在一起有一种巧妙的性意味，而从头至尾Peter都没有任何反抗。

Peter在张开的唇瓣下探出了舌尖，Tony在那眸中不知道是否看到了某种渴望。浑身上下燃烧起的欲火简直可以完全吞噬他此刻的理智，当他用力将阴茎挺入那口腔的时候，温热感强烈包围他的感受令他下意识深吸口气。

Tony一次就把阴茎插到了最深处，肿胀的尖端顶在Peter的喉底一瞬间让他眼眶便湿润起来。呕吐感让他反射性地想要流泪，这太大了，他的舌尖可以舔舐到Tony已经完全肿胀凸出的血管，舌根触到Tony几乎滚烫的龟头处似乎还能感受得到从那血管下迸发出的剧烈心跳。

他把头向后撤了撤才可以真正含住Tony的尖端，当他用力吮吸的时候他几乎可以从那马眼吸出湿润的咸腥液体。插入他发间的手掌在他每一次吸吮和舔舐的时候都会稍微用上点力道，在Peter听见Tony的低喘声之后他会吸得更用力一点，舌尖扫过龟头边缘的时候会更加缓慢且精准。

“.…连你上面的嘴都这么紧，嗯？”Tony在他吸吮的空当挤出这样一句话，然后在Peter发呆的这一秒他用力地将阴茎顶了进去，抽插在他喉咙间的阴茎被他再一次吸吮住，“操这里也会让你哭出来吗？”

闪亮的泪液划过侧颊的弧度因为Peter扬起脑袋而向耳后撇去，当然他现在也没想把这些泪痕擦干。Tony抽插的速度变得更快了些，Peter清晰地可以感觉到那阴茎在他的口腔里更加鼓胀，而他的口腔几乎已经没有更多的余地去包裹这一整根了。

“哈….太大了….”他知道Tony可能听不清他的这声呢喃，因为在整个喉咙都被束缚住的情况下他根本没办法口齿清晰。似乎也就在他勉强哼出这一句话之后，Tony用力将他的脑袋摁了下去让他可以插得更深。

然后喷射在他喉底的温热液体被他完全封闭在口腔里，算是一种下意识的自我保护，Peter没有立刻把它们咽下去。阴茎反复弹跳着将剩下的精液吐尽，最后Peter口腔中的温热液体已经开始随着他的舌尖滚动了。

他吞咽的动作下意识便把Tony的阴茎含得更紧，Tony的精液要比他自己的更浓稠一点，所以他在吞咽的时候显得更吃力。

当Tony把阴茎撤出来的时候那茎身还残留着白浊液体，脱离那唇际甚至还拉出了一瞬浅白色的湿润线条。最后Peter用舌尖挑断了那银线，Tony把目光锁在那飞快又跃回口腔的粉红舌尖。

“结束了？”他用湿润的阴茎碾压在Peter眼下已经干涸的泪痕处，又一次留下的液体痕迹将Peter的脸颊擦得湿润嫩滑。

那舌尖似乎并没有任何休息的迹象。探出去弯折的位置正好可以触得到Tony阴茎根处的皮肤，Peter此刻的舌尖还残留着刚刚Tony喷射在他口中的火热温度。

“还有别的，”Peter站起来的时候把身体瘫软在Tony的怀里，下意识环住他臀部的手臂触到了他摸起来完全轮廓分明的臀部肌肉，贴在Tony耳边的低吟让他直接将手指掰住Peter的臀瓣，“.…这不算结束吧，Mr.Stark？你结束了？”

简直疯了。Tony越来越想不通他究竟还要保存什么该死的理智。

下一秒他蹲下便从Peter的大腿处将他直接抱了起来，而Peter又一次坚硬起来的阴茎就可以直接抵在Tony还存留着Peter唾液的小腹处。

“你他妈现在就跟我到床上去，”他把步伐加的大了点，怀中的男孩似乎恶意地用脚腕摩擦着他还没有软下来的阴茎，“放你的屁，别想就这么结束。”

猛地撞开卧室的门，Peter在用力被甩在床上的时候仰面倒下去，似乎洋溢着笑意的嘴角伴随着炽热目光跟随着Tony飞快褪下裤子的动作。“心情好多了吗？”当然答案是肯定的，Peter早就能知道。

显然这样一个无厘头的问句让Tony动作一滞，似乎仔细斟酌了几秒钟之后他把身子压了上来，Peter捕捉到Tony似乎带着某种满溢表情提起了嘴角。

“所以你是为了让我开心？”当Tony探向他脖颈处的时候，Peter感觉到那坚硬的膝盖若隐若无摩擦他双球处的力道，“……现在轮到我来取悦你了，Clever boy。”

FIN.


End file.
